My Plague
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: '46' is a Young Doberman. She was taken from her mother as a newborn pup and sold to the labs. Terrible tests go on in the lab. '46' is going to escape with a group of dogs and two of her closest friends. But only now has she fully uncovered her halfbreed abilities.
1. The Awakening

**Ummm... This is just some idea that came to me after watching the film 'plague dogs' and the 'Youtube' wolf animation '86' It may not be that great.**

_I woke up to loud snarling. My eyes fluttered open a few times before snapping wide._

_Pain shot down my spine and down my neck._

_Below me, many dogs of different breeds and sizes were floating at the top of a red pool._

_They were snapping at my feet and each other._

_Barbed wire was strung around my neck and legs_

_The one around my throat slithered and tightened._

_I began to choke and gag on my own blood as it seeped its way into my throat and out of my mouth._

_I watched as one of the dogs flew up from the water and lunged at me._

-Awakening-

I woke with a start, nearly crashing into the fenced topping over me.

I looked around. The others being held in captivity.

They were asleep.

The shar pei in the pin to my right was grunting in his sleep and the dachshund to my left was at the gate to his pin whining loudly.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching out and yawning.

My life began as a young pup. I was only a few weeks old when I was taken from my mother.

She was a doberman, I never really got to know her. But I remember seeing her before the humans took me.

I never really found out what my father was.

But me? I'm one-hundred percent doberman.

The sound of heavy doors echoed throughout the holding room and most the dogs stirred to life.

I sat there and watched as one of the humans walked down the hall with a cart full of meat.

The pit bull across from me started growling menacingly and leaping on the fence and off, walking in quick circles then repeating.

The man pulled out a long metal pole with a split end.

He clicked the button and electricity shimmered in between the two ends.

The pit bull silenced and cowered to the back of his cage.

The man snickered and tossed a hunk of meat into the cage.

I huffed my breath.

Wimp.

I had been planning a way to get out of here.

Me and two of my friends.

Only thing was, is that they were both in two different areas of the lab. And thats because they werent canine.

There was number four, she is a cat. A black Nibelung to be exact, her front lest foot is white and she has light blue eyes.

And there is number sixteen. He is an albino Diamond Dove with bright, purple rings around his black, pearly eyes.

My ears went back as he put the stick away.

The stick in which inflicted pain on any animal that disobeyed.

The man stepped near my cage, and I stood up and charged the fence.

Im guessing that it was unexpected since I was always silent and still whenever humans were around.

He lept back with a startled cry, before reaching for the stick again.

He flicked it to life and approached the fence, sticking it through with a sneer.

I just stood there.

The pole was a mere two feet away from me when I slammed it to the ground.

He had a look of shock and tried pulling it from under my front legs.

My pupils shrunk and were nearly invisible, my eyes were now a bright glowing blue.

A wicked grin spread over my jaws as a glowing yellow liquid seeped from my jaws.

His face scrunched up in horror just before my front legs pulled him forward by the stick.

I sank my fangs into his shoulder as he slammed onto my fence gate.

I removed my face from him and stood back to watch the show.

Now, back to what my father was? Im beginning to have some thoughts.


	2. Confusion

**Hmm... Thoughts about her father? Im starting to think Im gonna love writing this **

I sat there as the human stood up in shock as to what had happened.

He grabbed at his shoulder and pulled his hand in front of his face to observe the stuff.

From what I have been able to gather, when my other half is activated, my eyes glow a bright blue and my saliva is yellow and toxic.

I learned that from the time I spent in this fence, being surrounded by filth and mice.

The mice served as great practice to when and how to use my venom.

This was one of those times.

I learned how to control my venom. That would be demonstrated in a few hours or so.

He growled in rage and looked at me.

His eyes shot open in confusion and he leaned forward to observe me.

I had changed back to normal. Pupils back to normal and whites returned.

He ripped his hat off the ground, placing it back on his head in anger.

His head turned in the direction of the door as it opened and another man strode in, dragging an unconscious borzoi with him.

"Oi, Whats been a happnin in ier?" He asked in his strange accent.

The guy in front of me returned his glare back to me.

I let out a low hyena chuckle.

"Th-th-this a things been a trouble." He replied, same accent as the other.

"Whadya mean trouble?" The man asked, walking over to the two of us. "This a gurl is anything but a trouble." He said reaching into the cage to stroke behind my ear.

I let him do just that, and kept up my pretending.

I wasnt really pretending, the man that hands caused much happiness wasnt to have harm done to him.

But the other man?

Boy oh boy do I ever so hate him.

There are so many unmentionable things I want to do to that human.

I shivered as he scratched a spot behind my ear.

"N-no! Lookit here!" The man squealed, pointing to his arm.

He glanced to his friends shoulder and was confused.

"I aint seeing what yer tryin to show me."

The man went to point and explain what had happened but stopped, staring at his shoulder with a dropped jaw.

The wound I had planted on his shoulder was now gone, the blood had been eaten by the venom and then absorbed back into his wound before closing up.

Oh the wonders of my genes.

His clothes were still ripped but it looked more like he had caught up on something.

"Man, you been hatin this dog since she dain arrived." The man argued.

His pal growled and decided to drop the subject.

He finished feeding the rest of the dogs and walked out of the room with his friend, mumbling to himself.

"She aint no dog.. a had the feelin since she arrived.."

The two of them left and I returned to the back of my cage, walking in a few circles before laying myself down.

The dachshund and shar pei stay at the far end of their area's, trying to stay clear of me.

I dozed off for a few moments before I heard a voice.

"Hey! Psst!" Someone whispered.

I lifted my head and looked around, the borzoi that had been brought in was looking at me.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Sorry if I bothered you.." He replied back. "I dont mean to intrude but-"

"If its about what I am, you can forget it." I said while placing my head down back on my paws. "I dont answer questions about myself."

"Sorry mam." He apologized. "But I wasnt going to ask about that."

I returned my sight to him. "Then what are you wondering?"

"What did you do to that keeper?" He asked.

Another wicked grin slipped its way to my innocent face.

"Do you really want to know?"


	3. Free

**Lol.. the rest of this im kinda planning on the way XD**

The borzoi nodded his head.

My grin faded and I stood up, walking to the gate to get closer to him.

"You will listen, and you will listen carefully"

He got closer to his gate and sat down.

"In my genes, there is something that is not dog, not human, nor anything of this world. My rage is fueled by what humans call rabies, and transforms me into something unknown. My eyes strike fear into anyone that dares to look into them, my fangs strike with ease and swiftness, my saliva is toxic, and is living, as are you and I, it has part of my mind." I trailed off, hoping he would catch on.

He didnt seem to be getting my plan.

I sighed.

"My saliva is part of my mind, once it reaches his core of control, I will know, I will be able to use him, as the aid of my escape. To everyone's escape." He seemed to be catching on now.

"Alrighty then, that was a little more information then I expected to receive." He replied simply.

The pit bull next to him had been listening as well.

He let out a loud roar of laughter.

"You dont expect anyone to believe that load of bull do ya?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The borzoi looked at him.

"Mind your own pile of drool will ya?" He told him through the fence.

The pit charged the fence at him, causing him to leap back.

"Listen here you, im not the dog to be trifled with." He boomed.

He then turned to me.

"And you, get me out of here before I rip your guts out."

I narrowed my ocean blue eyes at him.

"You better watch your hide, you dont know me or what I could do to you. So I suggest you hold your tongue."

He huffed at me and turned back to his chain on the wall to continue gnawing.

The borzoi shook his head and lay down.

The human that had defended me earlier was to leave tonight to go to his home with his family. But his buddy had night shift.

I was gonna have some fun.

The rest of the day had gone by extremely slow for me and the other dogs, mainly me.

I was supposed to receive a sign that my venom had arrived at its core of control.

I had fallen asleep for another hour or so when I woke to the sound of doors.

My head perked up along with my ears and I turned my gaze towards the front gate.

The soft minded man had come in to say his good byes for the night.

But he never took note that this would be the last goodbye and maybe even the end of his scientific career. Although he did not cause harm to any of the animals used for experiments. He took very well good care of them.

His pal on the other hand, didnt care for any of us. He enjoyed inflicting pain and causing fear.

But I will redefine the meaning of fear tonight.

I had a ton of experimenting to do myself.

And I was going to live this moment to its fullest!

Then it happened.

I had received a light zap throughout my body.

I began twitching and howling in pain, squirming on the ground.

The cracking of bones and sounds of my skull hitting the ground filled the air.

The other dogs cowered away from me, whimpering and scratching at the far walls. All of them except the borzoi and pit.

The pitbull stay in his spot, ignoring me entirely. The borzoi stood up, quite aware of what was going on. He stay near the fence gate, watching me.

The doors flew open and the only man came running in, a thick beating stick in hand.

"Oi!" He screamed, running the stick on the bars and hitting them loudly to get attention. "Shut da ell up!"

He stopped outside at my gate and began to whack the stick repeatedly on the bars.

I stopped and froze on the ground, the cracking of bones continuing until halting.

I stood up wobbly on my legs and glared up at him with glowing blue eyes once again, venom pooling from my jaws and to the floor.

He lowered his hand down to his belt, but froze.

Gagging, nasty gagging echoed throughout the hallway.

He dropped the items in his hands and grabbed at his throat, crashing to the ground, going through the same fit I had gone through.

I smirked and lay down, letting my mind rest until I fell victim to sleep.

Hours later I opened my eyes.

I sat up and looked around. There. I saw my body in the small cage.

A smirk spread across my fur less face.

We were going to be free.


	4. Bloodbath

**Okay... I messed up a little XD Mr. IhateAnimals was supposed to die last chapter... but... there was a small change in plans.**

I turned my head to look at borzoi.

He seemed confused at to what had happened.

I turned to the pit that had finally found interest of the man being in pain, was laughing, but now silenced his sounds.

The body that I was in, now had some of my genes. Was now able to understand animal language.

"Hey, you still want to rip my throat out?" I asked him with a demonic smirk.

The pits head tilt to the side in utter confusion and he looked to my original body, and back to the one I was in now.

"Dont be acting stupid now, you know I explained earlier. Maybe you should pay attention." I said with a grin.

I stood up on my two legs and walked to the end of the hall, where rows of cages were lined, each with a different dog for different testing.

I approached a button and snarled.

I turned to a cage that had a young pup, she seemed to be a halfbreed of a shepherd and grey hound. Either that or he was just starved.

He was cowering at the back of his cage, staring at my in terror.

I grabbed some keys that hung on the wall and undid his gate.

It slid open but he didnt move from his spot.

I crouched low to the ground. "Come here." He flinched at the words. "Its okay, I wont bite."

He cowered further away.

I snickered a little and walked inside a little further, kneeling back down to the ground and reaching out my hands to pick him up.

"Shh.. its okay." I soothed him calmly while carrying him to the hall.

I placed him on the ground and nudged him to the far door.

He scurried over. But the door could only be activated when a collar around the keepers neck came within three feet of the door.

I finished opening the other gates, the dogs flooding out like water, giving this body bites to the legs and hands.

It didnt effect me. It wasnt my body.

I strode over to my cage and opened it. Stepping inside and laying this body down next to mine.

My human core began to twitch and gag violently. Then became still.

I woke minutes later in my original body.

I stood up and walked over the man, standing over his body just as he woke from his trance slumber.

His eyes widened in horror and he stared at me.

The same grin found its way to my face, twisting almost to the back of my head. Venom dripped onto his face.

He began his struggles to get away.

I pinned him down digging my paws into his shoulder.

"You know what I do to human's that tick me off?" I asked him.

His mouth opened in soundless speech as he understood everything I was saying.

I didnt answer.

I dug my paws into his chest and began ripping, his screams of pain filled the room.

I scratched and ripped at the flesh at his stomach and then moved to his throat, ripping it out with my jaws.

I finished a few minutes later, some of the dogs had been cheering me on.

I ignored them.

I stepped back to study my work of art.

He was practically not human anymore.

I returned to the human body, and opened my eyes, watching as my original fell to the ground.

I stood up and used the human hands to claw at my face.

No pain was caused, but it made the face look more mangled up.

I stepped to the door, not close enough to open it.

I looked down to the dogs.

"Stay here. I will be right back." I said.

The pit charged me. "You arent going anywhere without me!"

I dodged and grabbed his stub of a tail, pulling him back and slamming him to the ground.

He froze. "Get off m-"

I interrupted him. "No. You either do as I say, or end up like our friend." I said while pointing to the human face I had taken over.

He gulped. "How do we know you wont leave us here?"

I let out a low chuckle. "You seriously think I want to stay in this body? You have to be joking. Humans sicken me."

I got off him and removed the collar, holding it near the door, it opened and I stepped my foot in the way so it wouldnt close.

I turned to a few of the stronger dogs.

"Bring my body here."

They did as told and dragged it over.

I knelt down and placed the collar around my bodies throat, being sure to lock it.

I had studied the dogs.

They would never be smart enough to unlock it.

I turned back to the group.

"If any one of you is so to touch my body, I will make sure to rip your carcass open and place it near an ant hill while your still alive."

The small group of puppies flinched and huddled around a dogs leg. She had soothed them through the entire thing and was the motherly figure of their lives.

I knelt down and pat ones head.

"Dont worry, Ill be back. I promise."

I never knew that I had a soft spot for young ones.

One of them went to lick my hand and I pulled it away.

"Maybe you should wait to thank me when Im not all bloody." I said with a reassuring smile.

I stepped out of the room, being sure to shut the door completely.

I grinned as the animals in the room and heard the hissing of hate.


	5. The Plan

**Heeheehee... I have this chapter all planned out :3 And if you dont like the fact that 46 smiles at the end of each chapter, do me a favor... Get off my page**

The cats. There were so many cats.

They were all in different glass cages. Almost to small for them to even move around.

I stepped in and went my way down the center of all the cages.

Cats hissed and clawed at the glass.

I spot my friend number four and hurried over to her cage.

She didnt flinch when I stopped in front of her.

"Hey, four!" I said.

Four lept up with a loud, angry howl.

She sent mad insults at me.

"Four calm down, its me forty-six." I said.

She calmed down and stare off into no where with her ice blue eyes.

"Forty-six? Your not forty-six, shes a dog, not some human. You dont even have her voice."

"Listen four, Ill explain later, but Im going to set us all free. Remember my venom?"

Four laughed and closed her eyes. "Now I remember, forty-six its great to know your okay. Ive been hearing so many wails of pain. I cant stand it here."

I smiled. "Dont worry, I have everything planned out."

I walked away from the cage and to another door further down, stepping in to find many birds. Sixteen was at the far end near the door.

I stopped in front of his cage and he began fluttering his wings in defense.

"Ay! Back off! Dont make me peck ya again!" He squawked in his british tone.

"Sixteen shut up! Its me, forty-six."

"No no no, Forty-six is a thing that you are not now dont give me that bull!"

I placed a hand on my face. "Sixteen.. the venom?"

"The ven- Oh! The venom! Now hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Hold on jeez.. I still have some things to do.."

I stepped away from the bird cage and down the hall, walking to the door and out, where a man was at a desk.

He looked up at me and stopped, dropping his cup of coffee.

"Jeez man, what happened?!" He questioned.

I approached the man and grabbed his throat, ripping it out.

He fell to the ground and two more men grabbed me from behind, slamming me into the ground and stabbing me with a taser.

No effect.

I grinned and pulled both mens faces to the ground, knocking one out.

I rolled over the other and bit into his throat, ripping it out.

I stood up and dragged the bodies behind the counter with the other man.

I grabbed a knife and stabbed it into my throat.

I jerked it completely through and tore it out.

I held my hand behind my back and walked to the counter.

Then I blacked out.

Everything was silent when my eyes opened.

I stretched my paws out in front of me and yawned.

The dogs were all asleep and the puppies were huddled near my sides.

"Its about time your awake, can we leave now?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, but you guys will need to help me with something first." I replied.

"And what is that?" he grumbled.

"You need to follow my orders until we get out of here."

Borzoi and the others seemed fine with that. But pit? He was furious.

"Im not doing anything you say! Im getting out of here!"

I growled at him.

That seemed to set him off.

Pit charged me, eyes full of rage and hatred.

I dodged to the side and he slammed into the wall.

The dogs all scattered and went into the fenced areas along with the puppies. They didnt want to get caught in a fight between the two of us.

Borzoi watched as he charged me again. I dodged again.

He repeated it several times before stopping to a halt, collapsing onto his side panting heavily.

I sat down and groomed my paw like a cat. "Give up yet?" I questioned.

"No." He stated firmly.

I sighed. "I didnt want to do this but you leave me no choice."

I stood up and walked towards him and in one slash, I dug my fangs into his snout.

I jumped back as he snapped at me.

The two of us crashed to the ground and went into a spastic fit.

I passed out and reappeared in his body.

I stood up quickly and charged into the wall with his body, crashing into one to the other. I did leaps in the air and fell to the ground on my side.

I returned back to my body and stood up, watching as he whimpered in pain.

"Whadya do to me?!" He shrieked.

I resumed my grooming. "Why, I punished you. What else?" I simply stated.

He growled and made a move to get me again.

"Ah ah ah.." I tsked. "I suggest you not do anything stupid." I said, motioning a paw to his side.

A deep gash ran from his shoulder to his underbelly.

He growled and lay down.

"Now then, back to my plan. Are you reconsidering?"

He nodded.

A wide smirk spread over my face.


	6. Rage

**Wow, I was expecting chapter 6 to be at least halfway through.. Anywho, I guess that if the beginning isnt finished at chapter 5, its going to be long and perfect. Oh yeah, I probably forgot to mention that forty-six, sixteen and four are going to be OC's of mine. Im not so sure of Borzoi or Pit.**

Pit had given up his struggles.

I began to lick his wound in an apologetic manor, letting my saliva run into his hurt to close up his wound.

He grumbled to himself and shoved me away.

The red collar around my neck lit up and started beeping.

I ran to the door and it shot open.

"Come on! Help these animals out of here!"

All the dogs got to work, breaking open the cages and helping the cats out. I ran to fours cage and jutted in the code.

"Forty-six? Whats going on?!" She called out.

"No time!" I replied quickly, grabbing her by the loose skin on her neck.

I hurried to the far end of the room and pulled down a harness.

"Someone help me get this on!" I shout out.

Two husky twins ran over and helped put it on and get four attached to it under my stomach.

I thanked the two and walked around, searching the cages to be sure everyone was free.

There was a cage with a towel full of newborn kittens.

"Borzoi!" I called out.

Borzoi came running to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Search around for any baskets and bring them to me, now!"

Borzoi nodded and ran off, returning with a basket full of towels.

I ripped all but two from it and scrunched them up, carefully placing the newborns in the center of the basket. I then placed the lid over top.

A sound ripped through the hall and everyone's eyes shot to the door to the birds room.

A man stood there. A police to be exact. A german shepherd stood to his right, snarling angrily.

With the snap of a finger, he was on me, growling in my face with yellow teeth.

I turned my face away from his. "Jeez man.. ever heard of breath mints?"

I bit into his throat and kicked him off.

A shock was sent through my body and I blacked out once again.

I stood up as the k-nine dog and turned to the man, leaping at him as soon as I caught sight. It gave me time to ready myself.

I shifted back to my own body as soon as the shepherd pinned the man.

My body changed as soon as I awoke. I stood up with a low growl, four pairs of long spines grew from my back, protruding backwards. My stub of a tail ripped open and a long black and white striped reptile tail grew. My paws grew larger and claws longer. My jaws grew in size along with my teeth. My ears grew longer and my eyes turned a glowing bright blue, white slits hovered in the center. The yellow venom pooling from my jaws started to glow an orange color, and my tongue changed to a fourteen long pointed whip.

I looked up to the man and dog. The dog was staring at me, growling menacingly, and of course the man was just staring in shock.

The dog started towards me, mouth just waiting to clamp down on anything it came in contact with.

He went right through me. Or at least it seemed like it.

He let out a startled cry and sniffed around for me.

Borzoi and pit were staring up at me. The harness that had four attached to me was now on the ground, the huskies were reattaching her to borzoi.

The shepherd looked up at me with a snarl and lept. Jaws snapping shut.

The spines on my back stuck straight out as I hissed at him.

I let my tongue stretch down as it wrapped around his throat and legs, small barbed spikes shot out of them over and over again, digging into his skin bringing up gargling sounds.

The one around his neck tightened and he began to choke.

"Finish him." My voice echoed through the dogs minds, but my mouth did not make any movements.

Half the dogs charged forth, bathing in the blood that pooled down onto the ground, snapping at his feet.

Borzoi and pit along with most of the puppies and elderly just watch.

I took in the scent and taste of blood.

I dropped the dead body that hung in shreds, being mangled by the dogs willing to draw blood.

I pulled my striped tongue back into my mouth and savored the flavor.

I twisted my head around in the direction of the officer, my bones cracking with every movement.

He backed away.

And thats what sent me at him.

Crawling swiftly and noisily across the ceiling towards my next target.

I knew what I was doing. I was able to control myself. But blood is the thing that takes over my senses.

My tail shot forward like that of a snake about to bite.

It peirced straight through him.

My smirk spread, curling into a snarl when he pulled out a gun.


	7. Reunited

**I might give them all names. But I think Ill stick to numbers as their names because theyre unique and in my opinion I'd rather stick to numbers then names.**

The officer let his bullets fly, not caring where they went.

I dodged every one of them.

I ripped my tail from his flesh and began to repeatedly jab it into his body.

He was down to his last bullet and I could sense it.

I could feel my body shiver at the sight of his vulnerability.

I stopped stabbing him and pulled my tail back, making my way towards him across the ceiling above him.

He watched, breathing slowly and heavily. His hand was at his side, holding the gun with his last trace of ammo loaded and ready to fire.

I arched my back and twisted my way to the ground.

Once I came in contact with the hard concrete, I glared at him.

He was in the corner now, to the side of the door on the ground.

A pool of blood was surrounding him and holes covered his body.

I knew this was his last. And he knew as well.

But I could tell he wasnt going down without a fight.

I snarled and lowered my head, observing him.

The dogs behind me had stopped and returned to the far side.

"Listen here human!" I snapped. "Remove your body from the door or I will!"

The man looked at me with much curiosity, then it struck him. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"Vixen.." His raspy laugh filled the halls. "I shouldn't known it was you from the start."

My ears flicked back in confusion and I returned to normal.

Staying in that form takes up my energy, including when im not using it.

"What are you talking about? I am 46, not vixen."

"I sold you here, hoping to gain some kind of hybrid creature to use to gain wealth." He explained weakly. "They turned you into a beast and further testing was needed. You never returned to me."

I had heard enough. Very little, but it was enough for me.

I lept forward and sank my teeth into his throat just after the last bullet grazed my left ear and went into my hind left leg.

I howled in pain and limped away from the human as he gasped his last.

The gun slipped from his hand and his eyes paled.

I looked away from him and whimpered silently in pain.

I returned to the basket of kittens.

How on earth could they have slept through all that?

Oh well.. at least they were safe.

I turned my glance to the group of dogs staring at me.

"What are you looking at? Get to work!" I hissed. The dogs carried the pups to the door and wait for me. I carried the kittens and walked to the door, which opened.

I placed the basket to the side and stay near the door to allow everyone in the room.

I fell to the ground, unable to hold my back end up.

They all set to work at freeing the birds.

Sixteen automatically flew over to me.

"Ay, what happened to ya mate?" He questioned.

I looked to him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Many times.." he answered.

"Now would you mind helping me out? Whatever is in my leg is to deep for my venom to push out."

With that, sixteen set to work on my leg, picking between the flesh carefully until finally getting hold of the piece of steel.

I let out a huff of breath. Now the venom would begin to heal my wound.

Sixteen held the bullet towards me.

"No, you keep it this time. Ive had enough in my collection."

He nodded and flew to a line of cabinets and squeezed into one, pulling out a little dove messanger bag and putting it on. He placed the metal inside and shut it, returning to my side.

Borzoi walked over to me and slipped the harness off, helping four out of it.

Sixteen climbed up onto her shoulder.

This entire time I had managed to forget to mention that four.. she is blind. Apparently since she was a kitten. But she managed to find sixteen and he was her eyes. Until they got caught.

Thats how we met.

I let my head rest on my paws as a stared off at the wall. Four made her way near my stomach, where most of my heat was given away. She lay down and curl into a ball around sixteen. The three of us fell asleep like that for a few hours.


	8. Taking Full Form

**Okay, I seriously need some help. I need a good doberman base. Not to realistic and not to chibi. Ive been searching so that I could work on Forty-six's looks. Would someone be able to link one to me?**

It wasnt every day I was able to sleep knowing that I was safe.

I knew my friends felt the same way.

Of all the animals in the lab, none of them seemed to have a life before then.

They were either born here or brought here at a young age.

Sounds of whining slipped its way into my ears.

My head shot up and my ears twitched.

The animals were all awake. The dogs were whimpering and howling. The cats were confused. The birds just stay on their perches.

A loud ringing sound filled the air.

My ears began to hurt and my head was spinning. My eyesight was flashing black and white.

I stood up quickly and began to paw at my ears.

Four stood up. "Whats going on?"

"Ay! Forty-six, whats wrong?" Sixteen called out, hovering above my head.

I didnt answer him. My head was in to much pain, my vision was a blur.

I couldnt feel my body.

I fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

A howl slipped its way from my lungs.

The roof above us caved in.

The sound was now a loud, screaming whistle.

Soldiers fell in from copters, one by one holding what looked to be shotguns.

Low growls rose from the group of canines as we were all pinned down.

My rage and lust for blood returned, overtaking me and my mind.

My eyes began to glow brighter.

My tail grew back, with large thorns sticking from them, my claws turned blood red and my teeth dripped glowing venom once again. My tongue started to glow orange and the spines on my back became slick with venom as well.

I snarled loudly in anger, sending the spines shooting from my body into the soldiers above me. They fell to the ground without a last breath.

The rest of them let all they had fly at me, they entered my body but seemed to have no effect.


End file.
